I Wish She Were Mine
by Be Yourself Always and Forever
Summary: "The Capital is dead. District 12 is gone. We live in District 13. Bread boy has the one I wish was mine. Everything has changed." Will Gale ever get his wish? Will he ever get the girl he wants most? Read this book to find out! Rated T really only because the Hunger Games is.
1. Setting

_**Setting**_

This book is set after the Capital was destroyed, but the epilogue never happened. They are living in District 13, and it's basically like it was in District 12, just with the people from District 13. The security is a lot lighter, as well. Really, this book is not very accurate in that way, but I hope you will still read and enjoy it. :)

I **do not **own the original Hunger Games" characters, those belong to Suzanne Colins. I may make some up later in the book though.

Rated T just because the Hunger Games is.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Gale's P.O.V._**

* * *

I hear a slight crunching sound, and I turn to see Katniss coming to our new spot in the woods outside District 13, where we now lived. I smile at her as she sits down, and she smiles back.

"Hey Catnip." I greet her.

"Hey Gale." She replies. She looks beautiful today, like she always does. She has her hair in her usual side braid, and she's wearing her usual hunting clothes, simple, yet beautiful. I wish so badly that she were mine... But that bread boy took her from me. I wish I could find a way for her to be mine...

"What are you thinking about?" I faintly heard Katniss ask, and I snapped back to reality.

"Oh, nothing..." I trailed, but she looked like she didn't believe me that I was thinking about nothing.

"You had that look that you always get when you're thinking hard." She replies, and I sigh. "What were you thinking about? You know you can trust me."

"I know I can, Catnip. But it was nothing."

She sighed, and she still looked like she didn't believe me, but she let it go and changed the subject.

"Have you seen anything yet?" She asked me.

"I saw a family of squirrels, a fawn, and two rabbits." I replied.

"I'm guessing you didn't get any of them?" She smirked.

"Erm... No..." I replied, blushing some, and she laughed her wonderful laugh. I really, _really _wish I could call the owner of that wonderful laugh mine...

"Maybe next time." She smiled, and then she stood up with her bow in hand, arrows on her back. I stood up, too, and I grabbed a bow and some arrows.

"Want to go check my snares?" I asked, and she nodded. "Alright, lets go then." I said, then I headed off towards one of my snares. When we got to the first one, there was nothing there.

"Darn." Katniss and I said in unison, and we both laughed and continued to my next snare. When we got to that one, we were greeted with a pleasant surprise- caught up in it was a nice, plump rabbit, and I grinned.

"Nice catch!" Katniss exclaimed, and I turned and grinned at her, and she grinned back. I untangled the animal from my trap, reset it, and then we continued to the next one. When we got to that one, there was a good sized squirrel caught in it. I removed it from my snare, reset it, then turned and held the squirrel out to Katniss.

"Here you go, take this one." I said.

"No, Gale. It's fine." She replied. I shook my head, still holding the squirrel out to her. After she had won the games, she had been getting food from the Capital. But now that they have been destroyed, she's not getting that food anymore. She still insists that I keep my own catches and kills though, but I wish she would just take some. It's the least she could do.

"Please, Katniss. I've got the rabbit, and I'm sure I'll catch something else. Just take it. Please." I tried again, and this time she sighed and accepted the squirrel.

"Alright, alright. But no more, okay?"

"Okay." I agreed.

"Ready to go look from some things to shoot?" She asked, and I nodded. We walked a ways until we found a good spot that was covered with branches above, and in front by bushes. We sat down and we waited. And waited. And waited. After about an hour, we saw a doe and a fawn walking around about 30 feet away. Katniss notched an arrow, and she aimed at the mother. When she was completely lined up, she let the arrow soar. It hit the mother right in the neck, and it collapsed. The fawn nudged it's mother, and when the mother didn't respond, it looked around in a panic. Then it collapsed when Katniss' second arrow nailed it in the stomach.

"Yeah!" I cheered, and Katniss grinned at me, then we raced over to the dead deer. "You're the best shooter ever, Catnip." I complimented her, and she looked at me and smiled. I wanted so badly to kiss her right now, and I almost started leaning in, but I forced myself to stop. My smile faded as I started feeling upset again since I couldn't call her mine...

* * *

_**Review, maybe?**_


	3. Chapter 2

All too soon, it was time to head back to the District. Katniss and I gathered up our catches (I got the rabbit and the fawn, Katniss got the mother and the squirrel) and walked back. When we got there, Rory was sitting outside, waiting for us. He saw us and he grinned, but then he saw our kills and his eyes completely lit up, and he ran over to us.

"That's so much meat!" He exclaimed, ecstatic, eyeing the food. I laughed and ruffled his hair, and he swatted at my hand and missed. He fixed his hair and gave me a "look," and I just laughed more, this time him and Katniss joining me. We walked inside, and we gave the meat to the kitchen, where the chefs took it gratefully.

"I'm going to go to my apartment now, see you." Katniss said, smiling and waving as she walked off to her apartment she shared with her mom. I bet you dough boy's gonna be there... Why him? I really, _really _hate those stupid games... They lost me my only chance with the person I wish were mine, and they gave her to someone else.

"See you." I called after her as she rounded the corner.

"Come on, Rory." I said trudging towards our apartment, Rory following.

"Gale? Can I ask you something?" Rory questioned.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you love Katniss?" I stopped dead, and Rory bumped into me. Why would he ask me that?

"It's none of your business whether I do or not." I huffed, then continued towards our apartment at a faster pace, and Rory had to jog to keep up.

"I was just wondering... Lately you've been staring after her whenever she leaves, and whenever you see her with that Peeta guy, you look sad."

I thought a minute about how I was going to reply this, and just decided not to.

When we got to our apartment, mom greeted us.

"Hello Gale, hello Rory. How are you?" Mom greeted us, giving us each a kiss like she always does, Rory on the top of his head, me on the cheek.

"Hi mom. Good. Got a lot of meat when I was hunting with Katniss." I replied, then walked off to the little room I shared with Rory and Vick, where I slammed the door and laid down on my bed, burying my face in my pillow. I stayed like that for a while, refusing to cry. _Gale Hawthorne doesn't cry. Gale Hawthorne doesn't cry! _I kept repeating in my head, but after about 15 minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. A few tears streamed down my cheeks and onto my pillow. I sat up and wiped them away furiously, but it didn't help. For the next 10 minutes I sat there, silently crying because the one I wish were mine wasn't. My chance with her had been taken away because of those stupid games. I hate the used-to-be Capital, they ruined everything. They messed up thousands of peoples live, mine especially. They're wretched, selfish idiots. They took away what I wanted most.

"Gale?" I heard the small voice of Posy say from the other side of my door. I wiped away the tears again, and I said quietly "Yeah, Posy?"

"May I come in, please?" She said.

"Sure." I said, straightening up. I can't look weak. The door knob turned, and delicate little Posy walked in, and came over to me. I lifted her up onto my lap and turned her so I could see her face.

"What is it, Posy?" I asked her, and she looked at me, her 6 year old eyes looking worried. She was so young, yet she was always so caring. Sorta of like Pr- no. I can't talk about Prim... Not after what I did to her...

"Wh... Why are you sad?" She asked, worry still in her eyes. Posy always knew when anything was wrong... She was so mature and caring for her young age... I just wish she couldn't tell how I felt.

"I-it's nothing, Posy. I'm fine." I said, giving her my best smile, which obviously didn't satisfy her.

"I... I know there's something." She said quietly, shyly.

"Posy, rea-" I started, but she cut me off.

"I know there's... I don't know, _something. _Why won't you tell me?" She said, determined to find out what was wrong. She was so sweet, so caring... And she got my weak spot. I can't keep turning away little, delicate Posy.

I sighed.

"Lets just say my heart got hurt..." I told her, and she looked horrified. I then realized that she thought I was talking about something physical, she didn't know I meant something mental. "Oh, not that kind, Posy!" I corrected myself quickly, wanting to get the horrified and alarmed look on her face off. "I just mean that I... I... I love someone... But they don't love me back." I said, and she sighed a sigh of relief and understanding, but she still looked upset.

"Who... Who is it, Gale?" She asked tenderly. I don't want to say... I really don't want to say...

"No one, Posy. It doesn't matter. They... They love someone else know." I said, trying my best not to show sadness or hurt, to stay strong so Posy doesn't worry. I gave her my best smile, and she gave me a small, sad smile.

"All... Alright." She said quietly, and I lifted her off my lap.

"Why don't you go see if mom needs any help cleaning up?" I suggested to Posy. She always loved being helpful, and her eyes lit up a little.

"Okay!" She said, hugging my waist, then she bounded off. You gotta love Posy, no matter how nosy she can be... I'm just kidding. She just cares, that's all.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey Catnip." I said, half smiling, as Katniss sat down across from me at the dinner table.

"Hey Gale." She replied, smiling her wonderful smile. Why did dough boy get her? Why couldn't I have been the one to get her? I've known her longer than him. The only reason she even got with him was because of those stupid, _stupid _games! Wh- "Gale?"

I jerked my head up and saw Katniss looking at me worriedly, and I noticed that a single tear had trickled down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong? I _know _something is wrong. I've _never _seen you cry. What is it?" Katniss demanded. I could_ not _tell her how I felt, especially with dough boy walking this way... Oh come on! Now dough boy's gonna be sitting with us? This day just keeps getting better and better... Not...

"It's nothing, really Catnip."

"_Gale. _I _know _it's something."

"Really, it's nothing, Katniss!" I yelled, and everybody turned their heads towards us, staring at me. But that didn't last long because I stormed out of the room, and I ran outside into the woods. I ran. And I ran. And I ran. Finally, I stopped when I must have been about three miles away from the District. The late October air was starting to get cold, and I sat down with my back to a giant oak tree's trunk. I laid my head down on top of my knees, and I cried for the second time that day.

_Why did those stupid, stupid, _stupid _Capital _idiots_ have to take her away from me? They ruined my entire life with the draw of Prim's name. They ruined so many peoples lives. They took so many peoples lives. They put me in misery because they gave the one I wish were mine to someone else. _I thought in my head, and I drew my knees closer to my chest, as it was getting much colder out. I wiped my tears again, but they just kept streaming down.

* * *

**_Katniss' P.O.V._**

"What was that?" Peeta asked me as he sat down next to me with his dinner.

"Gale got mad at me because he cried a bit, I demanded to know what was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me, and then he stormed off. Knowing him, probably somewhere a few miles away, out in the woods, sitting with his back to a giant tree trunk." I explained to Peeta, who was eating some of his venison hot-dog that was made with the deer I had shot earlier with Gale. Peeta took another bite, chewed and swallowed.

"Wow. Gale? _Crying? _Is that, like, a once in a lifetime thing?" He asked, not believing that Gale, a guy who lost his dad, had to take care of his own family since age 13, who had survived a huge war with the now destroyed Capital, had cried.

"I know... I've never seen him cry until today." I noted, and Peeta nodded, a distant look in his eyes, like he was thinking about something. While he was thinking, I studied him. Peeta was definitely good looking- he was muscular, he had that blonde hair and blue eyes, and he was also kind and caring. Then I started thinking about Gale... He was good looking, too. Dark hair, grey eyes, tall. He was fierce in battle and not afraid to stand up for what he believes in, but he's also kind and caring. To my and his family, at least. I love them both... And sometimes I think about whether I should be with Peeta, or if I should be with Gale instead. I'm not sure. I have these battles in my head about it almost everyday. I'm just not sure what I want to do.

"Do you think you should go look for him?" Peeta suddenly said.

"Maybe... Yeah, I suppose I should..." I trailed, and I started standing up, but before I did Peeta pulled me in and kissed me. It was nice, but lately I just haven't, I don't know, _felt _anything. That must be one of the reasons I've been having the battles in my head... "I'll see you when I get back." I said, walking away towards the woods.

I stepped outside into the chilly night air, and I wrapped arms around myself to keep warm. I started jogging, and after about what I think was 40 minutes, I saw a figure sitting by a giant oak tree, with their back up against the trunk, their head on their knees. As I got closer, I heard slight sobs, and I knew it was Gale. When I was about 10 feet away, I stepped on a twig and his head snapped up. He saw me and wiped away his tears, and turned so his back was to me.

"What do you want, Katniss?" He said miserably.

"I want to know what's wrong so I can help." I said.

"Katniss, it doesn't matter." Gale said quietly, and I saw his body shudder from silent sobs and cold.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, then don't. But will you at least come back to the District now? You're cold."

"No, I'm not cold."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are you shaking?" I asked.

"Er..." Gale said quietly, then he stood up, defeated, and he turned to face me.

I saw that his eyes were bloodshot from crying, and he was still shaking. I saw some tear tracks on his cheeks, and there were tears trying to escape his eyes, but he wouldn't let them. It killed me to see him like this. In this moment, I felt like I should be with him, not Peeta. But at other times I feel that I should be with Peeta, not Gale. It's all so confusing. But in the present, I need to make my best friend feel better, and I think I know how I can do that.

I walked up to Gale and I hugged him. I hugged him tight, and he hugged me back. He rested his head on top of mine, and he buried his face in my hair. It was so sweet, and it felt so _right._ I'm seriously starting to think that I need to reconsider who I should be with...

We stood like that for a long time, his body still shaking a bit from the cold. I was dressed much warmer than him- I was wearing a sweater, a scarf, warm pants, and my hunting boots. He was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt, some old pants that he's had forever, and some beat up boots.

"We should really head back now." I said, pulling away. "Before you get too cold."

Gale took a sharp breath, then said "Alright." quietly, and we started walking back together. About half way there, Gale picked up my hand and held it in his. I didn't complain. We got back to the District, still holding hands, and when I saw Peeta waiting just inside, I dropped Gale's hand immediately. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a sad and hurt look in Gale's eyes, and I felt bad, but Peeta couldn't see me holding hands with Gale. I still need to decide who I want to be with. I doubt Gale wants to be with me, though... He probably moved on from me a long time ago...

* * *

_**Gales P.O.V.**_

She saw Peeta waiting for her, and she dropped my hand. I went from being slightly happy in the moment to being sad and hurt the next... I just wish she knew how much I loved her, and how much I wish she were mine... But she doesn't love me. She loves Peeta. I missed my chance a long time ago. And now I'll never get that chance again.

* * *

_**Review?**_

_**Oh, and just so you all know, I have a poll up on my profile page asking which fan-fiction of the two I have in mind I should write first. :)**_


End file.
